komali fetches medli
by LoZfanchick
Summary: Komali has been waiting for Medli to return for awhile. After finding out her location he goes to get her 3 KomalixMedli this is about Komali getting Medli out of Headstone island.


I've always wanted to write this ever since the ending of the LoZ WW and just now finished XD (yrs later) well whatever.

anyway I figured I should post some of my Zelda fics on here, but most of them are on DA and probably will stay that way. But a couple Zelda ones will appear here :)

i own this idea that's it.

* * *

A sigh escaped the lips of a disappointed Rito. Komali closed his eyes then reopened them and examined the horizon of the setting sun again, waiting to see a glimpse of those familiar wings. He then let out another disappointed sigh and clutched his dead flower tighter. Komali heard the scrawny stem crinkle in his grip and turned his head towards it.

"It's been dead for awhile." He said to nobody.

He loosened his grip, ready to let the dead flower fall from his grasp but a picture of a smiling red headed Rito popped into his head causing him to clutch the flower desperately. The picture faded from his mind and all that was left was the sight of the dead flower.

"I…" Komali looked at the horizon again. "I want to give it to you, but…." Komali looked back at his flower. "You aren't here."

Komali sighed again and looked out at the horizon again.

"Prince." A voice called from behind him causing the Prince Rito to turn and face the familiar Rito.

"What do you want Quill?" Komali asked calmly as he kept stealing glances at the horizon.

The older Rito, Quill, shook his head then turned his back to the Prince.

"Come with me." He ordered. Komali was about to argue, not wanting to leave his spot when Quill finished with, "You're father wants to see you."

After saying that Quill began to walk away, knowing the Prince would follow him. Meanwhile, Komali glared at Quill's back then looked back out on the horizon.

He didn't want to leave -with his whole being he wanted to stay put- but he needed to go see his father. It wasn't often his dad called him. _It's probably about Valoo, he was making a fuss earlier_. Komali thought as he walked away from his spot, backwards because he wanted to look out on the horizon until forced not to.

Upon entering his father's work room, Komali bowed then nodded to the two Rito guards -Skett and Akoot.

"You wanted to see me dad?"

The Rito chieftain nodded with his eyes closed then he opened them and looked his son over, stopping at the dead flower still clutched in Komali's hand. The sight caused the chieftain to sigh and then turn towards his guards.

"Skeet, Akoot I'll be in my son's chamber. Follow but do not go down the hallway. That's an order." Skeet and Akoot nodded their understanding as the chieftain gestured for the confused prince to lead the room towards his room.

Once inside Komali's room, Komali climbed onto his bed and waited for his father to speak.

"Komali, I'm sure you heard Valoo earlier today." Komali nodded in confirmation and his father continued. "I went up to investigate and see what the matter was, and when up there Valoo gave me the signal."

"Signal?" Komali questioned, his head tilting to the side slightly. His dad only nodded and then looked Komali straight in the eyes.

"Son, it's time to tell you the truth." Komali bit his lip and on reflex searched for the warmth of the Din's pearl, which he used to hold to his chest.

"What truth?" His dad glanced at his flower and Komali looked at it as well then sprung up, ruffling his feathers in the process. "Is this about Medli? Is she hurt? Is she here? Where is she?"

"Komali calm down!" His father ordered sternly as he grasped both his son's shoulders. "She is safe, but it is time to go and fetch her." Komali was screaming in his head to ask more questions, but the warning squeeze his shoulders received shut him up. "Let me first explain everything she explained to me, and then I will tell you where to go."

Komali stood out on the ledge that Medli used to play her harp on every night and took a deep breath of air. _I'm coming Medli!_ and with that thought in his head, the young Rito jumped off the ledge and used his wings to soar on the wind, taking advantage of the new day's dawn.

_Ok the winds blowing South so I should be able to make it in two days if I use the wind right_. Komali thought as he sailed above the Great Sea.

"Here." Komali exclaimed while fluttering above the ground. "Should be a good place to rest." Komali landed on the green grass and looked up at the giant shell that was said to hold one of the Great Fairies. "Eastern Fairy Island, alright if I can make it a few more islands farther I'll be good." Komali stated, assessing his situation. The sun indicated it was about noon, so Komali pulled out some fruit he packed in his Delivery bag and began to eat.

_Weird how that island came out of the sea_. Komali thought as he looked at the one island that could be seen from all corners of the Great Sea.

The Ritos didn't know what to make of this island. When it first popped up they sent a few Ritos to investigate and found no life inhabiting it, plus it had cyclones surrounding it –closely- which made it hard for the Ritos to keep their flight path. Eventually, it was revealed to be named the Tower of the Gods, life = zero, so the Ritos wrote it off, and never bothered with it except for flying around it.

Although Komali and Quill got to fly to it with Valoo after saving Link and Tetra; but again, other than that the island was –to be blunt- boring.

Komali packed the rest of his food away then spread his wings and took off again. He had to be careful to avoid the cyclones or else he could end up falling into the Great Sea, which would mean a lot of trouble for the young Rito.

Soon enough twilight came and Komali's wings were aching for a break. So, seeking refuge and a place to rest he went to a place he knew he would get some, Link's Oasis. Although Link's Oasis also had cyclones surrounding it they were father from the island and more spread apart, making it possible for Komali to fly to the island.

"Nice place." Komali noted as he scoped the cabana out. He walked up the front porch and went to open the door when the door yelled at him.

"Filthy beast, keep your hands off of me!" The door yelled. Komali was in too much shock that a door yelled at him to be offended. "Only the master may enter here, and you are not the master! So shoo!" The door yelled with finality.

Komali jumped back at the harsh tone and slowly walked off the porch.

_The door talks…the door talks…wait,_ Komali stopped and looked at the night sky then back around at the cabana. _This is Link's place, of course the door talks!_ Komali thought as he pictured the smiling, green tunic wearing, boy in his mind.

His body ached to lie-down and his belly rumbling with hunger, so Komali decided to do sleep on the lounge chair that was under the giant umbrella and use the small table to eat on. After eating, Komali looked at the night sky and thought of Medli and how he was so close to seeing her again. He thought back to all the times the girl helped him and smiled knowing it was now his turn to help her. He turned his head towards the cabana and closed his eyes, drowsiness taking over while the sound of the waterfall lulled him to sleep.

Komali stretched his wings and flapped them a bit to get the sleep out of them. He then shook his hair and rubbed his eyes. After eating a bit, Komali felt ready to fly.

"Alright time to go." Komali turned towards the Southeast direction and readied his wings when he saw something that caught him off guard.

A little Korok was looking at him while swaying back and forth, nervously. Komali retracted his wings and jumped over towards the little guy.

"Hello." Komali greeted awkwardly.

The Korok jumped a bit then –after getting his bearings back- smiled up to Komali.

"Hello, you're a Rito, aren't you?"

Komali nodded and scratched his head. _I hope this guys doesn't start a conversation, I have to go!_ Komali thought with urgency.

"Yeah, and you're a Korok. Look, it's been nice talking to you but I have to fly." And just as that sentenced finished a light crack of thunder was heard. The Korok jumped and Komali sighed while face palming.

"I don't like the rain, the Korok confessed as little droplets began to fall."

"Me neither," Komali agreed as he glared at the rain drops that fell on his feathers. "Here, come under the umbrella with me." Komali said as he glided back onto the platform. Once there, he turned around and watched as the Korok jumped and then helicoptered his way under the umbrella.

"So, how long have you been here?" Komali asked, feeling the need to fill the silence.

"I've been here for awhile, I planted that deku tree and soon this place will turn into a forest because of that deku tree." The Korok boasted.

"That's nice." Komali complimented while looking at the tree as it got pelted with rain. "My name's Komali." Komali stated as he extended his hand. At first the Korok jumped away, still being scared of outsiders, but after a few seconds, he waddled over and shook it with his little stub of an arm.

"Drona." The Korok said as he waddled away a bit.

After a few more seconds of silence passed Komali sighed aggravated. "I need to leave."

Drona looked at him wearily due to his tone but mustered his courage and asked "Why?"

Komali looked at him then glared at the rain.

"My…friend, she's very far from here, yet very close and I just want to go see her."

"You miss her." Drona purred in the Korok tone. "That's sweet, you should tell her that as soon as you see her."

"I'm going to, but I just need to get there and this rain is holding me back." Komali continued still glaring at the rain.

Drona nodded in understanding and they both let a comfortable silence settle in. After a few minutes went by Drona jumped up and poked Komali –who had fallen asleep.

"The rains stopping!" Drona cheered as he waddled towards the edge of the platform. Komali rubbed his eyes then followed the Korok and saw that he was telling the truth.

_Yes!_ He cheered mentally as the rain subsided. After saying his goodbye to Drona, Komali spread his wings and took off towards Headstone Island.

After realizing Headstone Island was farther than he initially thought, Komali took a bit of a break to rest his wings on Southern Fairy Island. Then after a short breather, Komali took off again and this time headed directly south (going exactly with the wind) towards Headstone Island.

After a few hours of flying, Komali landed on the island that his father spoke of, the island Medli said she'd be staying out to act out her duties as a sage. Komali, feeling a bit hungry since it was about noon debated on eating before entering the scary looking place.

"I can just eat a little bit so that I'll have enough energy to get to Medli." Komali reasoned. "But…" Komali looked at the entrance of the island and gulped. Then he puffed up thinking of Medli being in there. "No! I have enough energy to get her now!" Komali decided as he fast walked into the cave.

Deciding not to look at the decorations, Komali ran into the farthest part of the cave but stopped when he saw a giant platform leading up to a giant hole in the floor. _Of course it wasn't going to be easy._ Komali thought. The young Prince then jumped down the hole and used his wings to make a soft landing.

"Medli?" Komali called immediately but took a step back at what he saw.

Directly across from him was a door with red spikes around it and a giant skull with horns above it.

"Oh gods!" Komali sighed shakily. He then took in a shaky breath to try and calm himself. "It's for Medli." He repeated, "It's for Medli." And with that manta in his head he gently flew across the divide to get to the door and open it.

Once inside he saw two staircases, one led to an edge above ground and the other –from what Komali could see- led to a light that was made up of a big skull being on a pillar with fire burning on top of it. Decided to go towards the light, Komali took cautious steps. After getting a better view of where he was going Komali could see two skull lights that surrounded a little staircase leading to a door with a skull with horns above it and above that two, crossed, scythes.

Unable to move, Komali remained frozen to his spot. _Medli can't be in there. This place is too scary, she can't be just waiting in there._

Suddenly an eerie whistle rung through the room, causing Komali to jump and run to the door as fast as he could, his feathers getting ruffled as he ran. He quickly opened the door and ran inside, sighing with relief as soon as the door closed. Looking around the new room he entered, he felt relaxed. Inside, there was one light shining down from a hole up above and on the left there was a treasure sitting on a slightly lifted platform. _Link probably took that_. Komali thought looking at the empty treasure chest.

"A jar!" Komali cried relieved as his eyes spotted a smoking jar in the farthest corner from the door. The young Prince remembered seeing some similar jars on his home island, Dragon Roost. They teleported you further into Dragon Roost and delivered closer towards the end.

"Hopefully Medli's at the end." Komali thought as he flew above the jar, purposely avoiding looking at the skulls lying next to it.

Komali popped his eyes open as he was flung out of the jar and into a room that only had one light on the left side and a slight cliff on the right side. _This can't be it._ Komali thought. So he flew above the jar again and dropped down into it.

Komali's eyes popped open again, only this time he was looking at a much grander room. He popped out on a very tall cliff that had a grand, elaborate door on the other side of it. Ignoring everything else about the room, Komali zeroed in on the door.

"Medli?" Komali called. When he received no answer, the young prince looked down the abyss and saw just that, an abyss –a deep hole that seemed to have no end, the bottom view was blocked by some shady blue smoke.

Taking a deep breath Komali jumped off the cliff and glided over towards to grand door. Once landing there, Komali couldn't bring himself to look at the door.

_What if Medli's not here? What if I past her?_ Komali thought as he tried to control his fear that Medli might not be in there, and his excitement at the possibility that she was in there.

"Medli! I'm coming it!" Komali called as he looked up at the intimidating door –it was huge, had giant red spikes outlining it, and a crowned skull with horns on top of it. Komali took a deep breath to steady his nerves then he opened the door.

Inside, there were three lights shining down from above, spiked pillars all around the walls, spikes lining the floor, skulls scattered everywhere, and in the middle of the dreary room was the triforce shining brightly. Komali –however- didn't notice any of these things, all he saw was the red haired Rito that was playing her harp near the corner of the Triforce.

Hearing the door open, Medli stopped her playing and turned towards the door, dropping her harp at what she saw.

"Oh! My harp!" Medli cried as she heard it clang to the floor.

"Here let me help!" Komali cried running up to her and reaching to grab the harp that Medli was already holding. "Sorry I…I-I didn't mean for you to…uh be surprised I Ju-just." Komali stammered as he kept looking at the young Rito's ruby red eyes.

"Pri-Prince Kom-"

"Komali! Medli, Komali." Komali practically shouted. His nerves showing as his feathers began to ruffle.

"Komali." Medli said then she smiled and let out a breathy laugh. "Komali!" She cried as she flung her arms around the young royalty's neck.

Suddenly a feeling of intense courage overcame the young male Rito and he grabbed Medli and hugged her back, then he pulled her off of him. She was blushing a bright red, then slowly she began to retract her arms and opened her mouth to say something but Komali decided it could wait, because he was tired of waiting.

He titled his head all the way to the side –moving his beak out of the way, so as to cause no harm- and kissed Medli. Medli made a squawking noise and tensed up but then relaxed and Komali tightened his hold around her waist. He then pulled away slowly and reached into his Delivery bag.

"Here." Komali said holding out the dead and broken flower.

Medli, meanwhile, was swaying due to all the events that just unfolded. She tried to keep her feeling for Prince Komali a secret, but it appeared that she wasn't good at it; considering Link had guessed it right away, Quill knew, and all the other Rito's would wink at her when she headed towards Komali's room or mentioned that she was going to go see him. But still, she tried her hardest to keep her feelings for him a secret from him at least, but it seemed she failed. When discovering she was the sage she didn't want Komali to know because she didn't want to make him think she was anything more that what she truly was.

"I know it's dead, I'm sorry! I picked it for you awhile ago but you vanished but I kept looking, but eventually it died." Komali explained in a rush, taking Medli's silence as her not liking his flower that he clutched to when he thought she was never returning.

"Huh?" Medli asked, dumfounded, then as she looked at the flower she smiled and took it from Komali's hands. "It's perfect."

Komali blushed at her reaction as she held it to her beak and smelt it, acting like it still had a scent left to it.

"Komali-" Medli began but Komali cut her off by pulling out some fruit.

"I brought food! Let's eat!" He cheered as he tried to calm his ruffling feathers.

Medli took the offered fruit and sat next to the jumpy prince and smiled, then sighed relieved. The sigh caused Komali to turn away from his ruffling feathers and look at Medli.

"Medli…"

"I missed you." Medli said while clutching the dead flower. "Komali, I missed you the most out of anyone."

Komali blushed and scooted closer to her, putting his slightly bigger hand over hers –the one that held the flower- and squeezed.

"I looked for you night and day, standing on that ledge beneath the one you used to play on." Medli looked at him and their ruby eyes locked. "I missed you so much, and all I had to hold onto you was this flower." Komali finished looking at the flower. Medli's eyes began to water but she suppressed them and put her other hand on top of the one Komali was holding.

"I'm sorry I did tha-"

"Medli, will you stay with me?" Komali interrupted, causing Medli to flinch towards him.

"What?" Medli asked breathlessly.

Komali guided his free hand to take Medli's hands and hoist her up to stand. He then locked eyes with her and blushed a bit, causing her blush to increase.

"I mean…will you stay with me? I don't want you to leave me, ever again. I couldn't stand it."

"Komali," Medli began with a smile but then remembered the harp on her back. With that thought her face dropped and her shoulders slumped disappointed. "I can't, I have duties as a sage."

For a moment Komali's world crashed down, but then he remembered his conversation with his dad.

"Valoo gave my father the signal!" He cried, happily, grabbing Medli's shoulders. Medli gave him a confused look and he continued. "Valoo gave my father some signal saying you were to return home!"

Medli still looked confused then looked at the triforce and noticed that it was still glowing even without her prayers.

"I can go home…?" She asked, unbelieving. Komali nodded a yes and hugged her close, causing her to hug back, then she cried and hugged him tighter. "I can go home! I can go home! I can go," She pulled back and looked at Komali, "home."

Komali smiled then gestured towards the door.

"Let's go Medli." He said as he grabbed her hand but she used her other to pull him to a stop.

"Komali, let's use this way." She gestured towards the triforce, which Komali tilted his head at but followed anyway. Medli led him into the center of the triforce and slowly they began to float upwards.

Komali blinked and he and Medli were outside back in front of the caves entrance. The only difference was now it was night time. Komali turned to ask Medli what that was, but stopped when he saw her serene face.

_How long has it been since I've felt fresh air_. Medli thought as she enjoyed the breeze running through her hair and hitting her face. She opened her eyes and looked at the night sky and smiled. _It's so beautiful!_

Suddenly a violent stomach growl broke the peaceful silence. Medli turned her head towards Komali who held his stomach with a blush. Medli giggled and sat on the sand Komali joining her and pulling out some food for them to eat.

"You haven't flown at all while down there?" Komali asked again, astonished. Medli shook her head no as she finished the last of her dinner.

"I just prayed to the gods to power the master sword for Link." Medli said happily, glancing at her harp on her back.

"Well it's late, we should get some sleep. Come on." Komali got up and waited for Medli to follow but she just looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Huh? Inside the cave, I mean sleeping on the ground won't be awesome but it's safer than out in the open."

"Oh." Medli sighed looking at the stars. "I was thinking we could sleep on the beach. You know looking at the stars." She sighed as she looked up at the night sky again.

Komali looked up at the sky and looked unconvinced, he wanted Medli safe and outside didn't seem too safe.

"I think…" He began but trailed off as he looked at Medli's eyes and how they pleaded to stay outside. _She didn't fly that whole time, she was stuck inside all the time_. He then sighed and sat next to the red haired Rito and looked up at the night sky. "I think you're idea sounds good." He said forcibly –he wasn't happy but he'd live with it to make her happy.

Medli smiled and laid on the sand next to Komali, her harp lying next to her. Both of them fell asleep listening to the ocean hit the beach.

"Oooo I think we caught them at a bad moment."

"Shut up Nudge and wake them up, we need to get a move on."

Komali blinked his eyes as the voices kept getting louder.

"How can you be so rude Mako, can't you leave the lovebirds alone. They look so adorable cuddling!"

"So take a pictograph! We have a schedule to keep."

Komali felt a weight on his right side and also felt hair tickling his face. Opening his tired eyes he saw red hair. It took him a minute to process then he smiled.

"I think he's awake."

"Oh, Mako you woke him up!"

_Who's that?_ Komali thought panicked as he realized those voices weren't from his dream but from people that were near him and Medli.

Komali used his left hand to gather sand in and while the two voices were arguing he formed his wing and showered the two in sand.

"Ahhh! What's the?" One cried.

Komali used this to twist over Medli –which jolted her, causing her to wake up- and pulled her over to him then pushed her behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Komali demanded.

"You didn't have to throw sand at us how rude!" One guy that was tall wore a purple shirt, yellow bandanna, and grayish green pants said while whipping sand off his outfit.

Medli clung to Komali's back which only increased Komali's defensive anger.

"Answer my question!" Komali demanded using his Royal authority voice that his father had begun teaching him.

"We're here to pick up the sage." The short man with broken glasses said as he cleaned his glasses with his blue striped shirt.

"Komali…?" Medli whispered getting more scared, she flashed back to all those hands that tried to grab her when she first came here with Link.

"You're not touching her so beat it!" Komali yelled.

"Hey don't you remember us?" The shorter pirate asked as he put his glasses back on.

"Huh?"

"We're Tetra's crew, you know from the Forsaken Fortress." The taller one finished.

Komali studied them then realization hit him. "Oh." Medli squeezed his shoulder asking for information. "Medli, these are Tetra's pirate's they're taking care of Link's sister." Komali explained, dropping his defensive position.

"Oh." Medli moved from around Komali and bowed to the men. "I'm Medli, nice to meet you."

"We can do greetings on the ship, right now we're on a mission. "Mako said already heading back to the long boat they rowed ashore on.

"Mission?" Medli asked, walking along side Komali and the tall pirate.

"We have to find Miss Tetra and Link."

"Oh." Medli gasped. "I hope they're ok."

"Knowing Miss Tetra I'm sure they're fine." The taller pirate said getting in the boat. Medli and Komali joined them because Medli didn't trust her wings just yet.

"Medli." Komali whispered. Medli nodded her head to indicate she heard him and leaned in closer to him. "As soon as we find Link and Tetra, I'm taking you home." He finished, grabbing her hand.

Medli smiled and reached into Komali's Delivery bag, pulling out the flower.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Aw! What cute lovebirds!" The taller pirate gushed, causing the two Ritos feathers to ruffle.

* * *

**few things about this:**  
the Rito's wink at her to tease her not anything naughty they are just kids.  
what Komali said was suppose to be like a kiddish marriage proposal

I figured since Komali's not an adult Rito he probably can't fly that great of distances without a break or two, thus the stops

also i didn't know what the "signal" could be or whatever so i left it kinda blank. XD

This idea came to me as soon as i saw Medli and Komali at the ending i figured she had to have gotten there somehow and who else but Komali would go get her!

Hope you all enjoyed it! I know i _**LOVED**_ writing it! 3 3 :D :D


End file.
